What if
by eleoswald
Summary: Yaz et le Docteur discutent de santé mentale dans le TARDIS, post 12x07 - TW : Pensées suicidaires, self harm mais aussi joli moment de soutien entre deux femmes incroyables


_**One shot - What if  
**_

Remarque : c'est ma première FF Doctor Who, post épisode 12x07 (Can You Hear Me ?). OS qui sera peut-être adapté pour une fiction plus longue, mais en attendant :) Je suis très fan de Thirteen de manière générale et j'aime la manière dont cette nouvelle saison la met en situation où ça semble difficile et j'ai trouvé que le sujet de la santé mentale qui était abordé dans l'épisode 12x07 était l'occasion.

_**TW : Self Harm/Mutilation/Pensées suicidaires**_

**A écouter :** Hazy – Rosi Golan (ft. William Fitzsimmons) – watch?v=kS5KMsUl1NI

Quelques notes résonnaient dans le TARDIS. Elles venaient de rentrer de leur rencontre intense avec ce monde de cauchemars.

Le Docteur et Yaz étaient seules dans le TARDIS, qui ronronnait doucement, accompagnant légèrement l'accompagnement musical.

_« It's more than I can bear »_

La femme blonde rompit le silence :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

_« What if I fall and hurt myself ? »  
_

Yaz éclata de rire, d'un rire sans trop de joie, voire un peu méchant :

\- C'est toi qui poses la question ? Toi qui ne dis jamais rien ? Qui ment constamment ? Qui reste des heures penchées sur les manettes du TARDIS en les tournant à peine, en faisant comme si de rien n'était !

Un silence accueillit cet éclat. Le Docteur se retourna, et fit un pas vers Yaz :

\- Je suis désolée si …

Si tu n'as jamais rien demandé ? Si tu t'es dit que ça ne nous intéresserait probablement moins que les aventures extraordinaires que tu nous parles de toi ? Qu'on sache qui tu es, qui nous suivons aveuglément depuis un long moment ? Nous, ta « famille » ? C'est ça Docteur ?

_« Would you know how to fix me ? _»

C'était difficile d'évaluer le temps dans le TARDIS. Pour la famille à Sheffield, ça faisait un an qu'elle travaillait ailleurs, et qu'elle multipliait les absences. Yaz, elle, avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Mais si elle le voulait ça ne ferait qu'un clin d'oeil. Cette impression de manipuler le temps, de jouer avec, était toujours présente.

Le Docteur garda le silence, puis détourna le regard :

\- Je suis désolée si j'ai donné l'impression que je ne m'intéressais pas à toi. A qui tu étais. J'ai été égocentrique.

_« If I forgot who I am » _

\- Tu vois c'était exactement ça mon état à ce moment là. J'étais juste une personne, je le savais, j'avais des sentiments, mais quasiment pas. Tout était flou, tout était contre moi. J'avais l'impression de me noyer constamment, d'évoluer dans une bulle qui m'étouffait. Le harcèlement des autres n'aidait pas, j'avais l'impression d'aller en prison à chaque fois que je devais aller à l'école, de retrouver mes tortionnaires, de faire partir d'une expérience terrible où on me regardait souffrir et où on ne m'écoutait pas. Où je criais mais personne ne m'entendait. Parce que tout était dans ma tête. E fait, je n'en parlais pas et personne ne savait qu'il se passait ça, et moi j'avais l'impression que le fait que les gens ne sachent pas c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir, qu'ils s'en fichaient. Tout était tourné vers moi, j'avais l'impression que tout tournait autour de moi et gravitait autour de moi uniquement pour me persécuter.

_« Would you please remind me of ? _»

Yaz s'arrêta. Le Docteur, celle qui d'habitude ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter, discuter, ajouter des choses, garda le silence, laissant les notes de musique résonner, laissant à son amie le temps de reprendre son souffle.

_« It's more than I can bear »  
_

_\- _Le truc le plus bête, c'est que ce qui a failli m'achever, c'est juste un garçon. Un garçon que j'aimais bien, juste bien, rien de plus, mais qui me plaisait beaucoup. Et qui m'a dit, du jour au lendemain, que lui, c'était pas pareil pour lui. Ce soir là, je …

_« What if I fall and hurt myself ... »_

\- Je me suis coupée les poignets. Coupée plus fort que les autres soirs, juste pour que les cicatrices restent un peu plus longtemps sur mes poignets, pour alerter les gens. Puis j'ai pris quelques médocs, et je suis partie avec un sac à dos loin de chez moi, en me disant que comme ça je pourrais tout arrêter quand je le voulais, et que personne ne me chercherait bien longtemps. J'avais les poignets coupés, j'ai mis de quoi permettre une cicatrisation, puis je suis partie, comme ça. Il était 19h, 20h. Enfin, bref...

\- Tu t'es scarifiée, corrigea le Docteur. Son ton était descriptif, mais sa voix tremblait un peu.

Yaz la regarda longuement, il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette petite musique, douce en fond.  
\- Oui, c'est ça. Et je suis partie, pour partir loin de moi même, de gens qui ne m'aimaient pas ou se moquaient de moi constamment, ou …

Le Docteur était proche maintenant. Assez pour tendre une main. Leurs doigts se touchaient presque mais le Docteur attendit, pendant que Yaz cherchait ses mots.

_« … If I lost myself, would you know where to find me ?»_

Yaz attrapa la main du Docteur. Celle-ci tira un peu, pour obliger la brunette à s'approcher d'elle. Puis délicatement, elle prit Yaz dans ses bras.

Le temps passe différemment dans le TARDIS. Mais c'est rapidement que Yaz répondit à l'étreinte du Docteur, s'accrochant à elle désespéramment.

\- J'ai réussi à m'en sortir parce que certaines personnes ne m'ont pas laissé tombées, se sont inquiétées et ont réagi. Et je suis revenue. J'ai rendu la boîte de médicaments et j'ai commencé un traitement.

_« What if I fall, and hurt myself, would you know how to fix me ? _»

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas seule Docteur, et je ne te laisserais pas faire, glissa Yaz en passant doucement son pouce sur le poignet du Docteur.

Et ce fut cette Seigneur du Temps, si puissante, si drôle, si pétillante, si pleine d'idées et d'inventions, qui se mit à pleurer en serrant Yaz dans ses bras.


End file.
